


one for two

by lumielle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumielle/pseuds/lumielle
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Tooru croaks, hips halting and eyes flitting to the fleshlight clasped in Hajime’s hands.“You think it can fit both of us?”Iwaizumi walks in on Oikawa borrowing one of his toys. It turns out more than okay.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	one for two

Hajime’s muscles ache as he pushes open the door to his and Tooru’s apartment. He kicks off his shoes in the genkan and drops his briefcase in the hall, heading straight to the bathroom to wash up.

The two minutes of sweltering summer air during his walk from the car to the front door have left him drenched in sweat, and he silently curses his company’s long-sleeves-and-tie dress code. He clicks his tongue in annoyance as he lets his day pass him by once more. Clients cancelled appointments at the last second, Hajime’s desk chair kept breaking down, and he worked overtime the sixth night in a row, leading to five different people inquiring about the dark rings under his eyes. 

It’s been a hellish week and he’s more than relieved to have survived until the end of it. All he wants is a cold shower, a quick meal and ten hours of uninterrupted sleep. Everything else can wait until after that. Or … well. He wouldn’t exactly say no to a kiss and a hug from his boyfriend, who is most likely still up and reading.

They haven’t seen each other much during the week, which has left Hajime extremely irritated. He’s usually level headed and calm, but he caught himself snapping at people so many times today that he can’t help but think he must be having withdrawal symptoms. 

“I’m home!” he calls but gets no reply. Maybe Tooru’s already asleep. Well then.

Hajime takes a five minute shower, too tired to take more time. The cool water provides some relief from the heat and he already feels ten times better when he steps out of the shower to dry off. In just his underwear and a towel still slung around the back of his neck, he heads towards their shared bedroom, his sweaty work uniform draped haphazardly over one arm.

The bedroom door is cracked open just a hair’s width, a thin strip of light painting a line of gold across the dark wooden flooring. Did Tooru fall asleep reading again? Half expecting to startle his boyfriend from his light sleep, Hajime pushes the door open without retrying to announce his presence.

This, he realizes, was a fatal mistake. (Or, in hindsight, a phenomenal win.) Hajime can barely trust his own eyes.

Tooru is far from asleep. He’s laid out on his back in the middle of their bed, wearing one of Hajime’s old shirts **–** and nothing else. Both legs spread and feet planted on the mattress, he’s pistoning his hips up and down, fucking up into a clear, cylindrical something clutched in both of Tooru’s hands. Hajime’s throat goes dry.

This is by no means the first time he has walked in on Tooru masturbating, and he’s used to it enough to not think twice about it, but this is different. Hajime’s face catches on fire within the blink of an eye. He has no idea how he found it **–** he thought he hid it well enough **–** but there’s no doubt about it. Tooru is using Hajime’s fleshlight, the clear sleeve glistening in the low light of the bedside lamp with every thrust of Tooru’s hips. Hajime swallows audibly. Fuck.

Tooru lets out a quiet moan, twisting the fleshlight with a flick of his wrist. With his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut and his mind clearly occupied, he still hasn’t noticed Hajime standing in the door. His voice cracks on another wordless moan, and in that very same raw tone of voice he mutters something near unintelligible.

“H-Hajime, don’t stop…”

Hajime’s mind goes blank. In an avalanche of fabric, his suit and towel slither to the floor and a foreign noise falls from his lips. “Tooru,” he croaks. “I’m…”

Tooru’s head emerges from the soft pillows, hazy brown eyes skirting around the room. When they land on Hajime, his lips quirk up into a dopey smile. “Iwa-chan,” is the first thing Tooru says to him, his hips slowing in favor of a more languid, rotating grind. “Was waiting for you…”

Completely unfazed, Tooru keeps going. “Missed you, Iwa-chan… I was so lonely this week…” He twists the fleshlight again, pushing into it as deep as he can. He groans, his knuckles turning white around the see-through silicone. Hajime can make out the flushed pink of Oikawa’s cock driving in and out of it, stretching the tight rear opening with his thick head. Wet squelching noises accompany each of Tooru’s thrusts, and a couple drops of clear fluid fall from the end and onto the sheets, staining them a darker shade of blue. “Feels so good, Iwa-chan,” Tooru gasps between thrusts.

Hajime heaves a shuddering breath. His skin tingles and he feels hot all over, as if his cold shower had never happened. His boxer shorts are uncomfortably tight where his rapidly growing erection strains against the fabric, begging to be touched.

“How did you even find that?” Hajime asks dumbly. 

Tooru gives a long, breathy sigh. “Mmh, I was looking for my favorite pair of socks in the drawer… and there it was, right at the bottom…” He spreads his legs a bit more, giving Hajime a clear view of everything going on between them. “Do you think of me when you use it?”

As embarrassing as it may be to admit, Hajime almost always thinks of Tooru when he uses it. It's hard not to, with years of shared intimate memories lending themselves as material.

Hajime thinks of Tooru moaning his name while fucking the fleshlight, of Tooru fantasizing about him, and a scalding wave of arousal shoots through his body. “Yeah,” he rasps, licking his lips. 

“Me too,” Tooru says, hips pumping rhythmically. “Ah, I was thinking of the last time Iwa-chan rode me. It’s been so long. Miss being inside you, miss having you inside me…” Tooru’s eyes stray from Hajime’s flushed face to his groin, staring unabashedly at Hajime’s obvious arousal. There’s a hunger in his gaze that sends a lurching feeling through Hajime’s stomach, and he feels himself getting wet, precome soaking into the front of his underwear. 

“Fuck, Tooru,” is all Hajime manages to say, his brain too occupied otherwise. He wants to touch him. He wants to touch himself. His fatigue from earlier has been replaced with all-consuming lust.

Tooru’s hips begin to jerk out of rhythm, his thrusts getting sloppier. He never breaks eye contact, but his eyes become a little unfocused. “I’m gonna come,” he moans, breathing harshly. “Gonna come, Iwa-chan…”

Tooru shakes and moans, his toes curling, and with a high-pitched sigh he comes, spilling into the fleshlight. He keeps thrusting as he covers the inside of the toy with multiple thick spurts of come, his face contorted into an expression of ecstasy. Hajime watches his stomach heave, his shirt having ridden up far enough to expose Tooru’s dark pink nipples.

Tooru slows down, the thrusts of his hips growing shallow, until he stills completely, pulling out of the used toy with a wet pop. A string of come keeps the tip of his cock connected to the fleshlight for a moment before it snaps. Some of it begins to dribble out before he thinks to turn the toy horizontal, a small puddle of milky white adding to the mess on the mattress between Tooru’s legs. From behind lidded eyes, he gives Hajime a lopsided smile.

Something in Hajime’s mind snaps. Casting all inhibitions aside (if he ever had any), he crosses the distance between them and crawls onto the bed, ravishing Tooru with his eyes. “How dare you look like this,” he mutters, gripping Tooru’s pale thighs and spreading them far enough for him to fit between them. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you **–** _Ohh **–** _” Tooru moans above him, his hands coming down to grip onto Hajime’s hair as he takes Tooru into his mouth. A stifled moan of his own reverberates in Hajime’s throat as he sucks him down to the hilt, burying his nose in the coarse hair there. The distinct smell of him is so intense that it makes Hajime’s head spin.

He sucks Tooru dry, licking up his length in long stripes with the flat of his tongue and swirling it around the head, enjoying the helpless little noises he’s making. He laps up everything, unbothered by the slightly bitter taste of him. It feels like forever ago that he got to touch Tooru like this and he’s so turned on he can barely take it. Tooru’s grip on Hajime’s hair tightens, unintelligible curses bubbling from his mouth, until the tugs on his hair become painful.

“Iwa-chan, stop, stop, I can’t… Too sensitive…”

Hajime releases him, gasping for breath. “Sorry,” he mouths, dropping a gentle kiss against the soft inside of Tooru’s thigh. Then he straightens up and takes another look at his exhausted boyfriend. Face and chest flushed red, strands of hair slicked to his forehead and a wet spot on the bed, he looks like all of Hajime’s dirtiest fantasies combined. His dick twitches in his sticky boxers, painfully hard and hot.

Hajime’s eyes fall on the fleshlight next to Tooru. He pauses, licking his lips. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But **–**

 _To hell with it_ , his clouded brain thinks. He shoves his underwear down around his thighs, grabs the fleshlight and pushes himself inside. 

He gives a low moan. The inside is still warm and slippery with Tooru’s come and the thought of using the same toy as him is almost enough to send him over the edge right then. He starts fucking into it in quick, rough thrusts.

“Can you still feel me?” Tooru asks, watching him with dark eyes. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Shit, Tooru--” Hajime breaks himself off, swallowing. “Feels amazing,” he says. “Wish I was inside you, _god_ I’d give it to you exactly like this, make you come all over yourself--”

“Hajime…” Tooru sighs appreciatively. He’s always been weak to the few words of dirty talk Hajime throws him once in a while. He props himself up on his elbows to give himself a better view. On his knees like this, thrusting into the fleshlight, Hajime realizes he must make quite the picture. “Hajime, you look so good right now,” Tooru says, and Hajime watches him lightly fondling himself. He’s biting his bottom lip, eyes hooded and completely focused on every of Hajime’s movements, like he’s at a private screening of his favorite movie. 

Letting the sensations guide him, Hajime works himself with the double ended clear sleeve, some of his thrusts so rough that some of Tooru’s come squirts out and onto his stomach. Tooru laughs, a quiet, whispery sound, and picks some up with his index finger, then sucks it clean. The sight of him is so arousing it makes Hajime throb. He knows he isn’t going to last long, not like this.

“Tooru,” Hajime gasps, “god, I missed you.”

Tooru lets out another breathy sigh, still following Hajime with his eyes, still playing with himself. Even though he came only a short while ago, Hajime can watch his cock going hard again right in front of him, long pale fingers rubbing along dark pink with increasing pressure and speed.

Watching Tooru getting turned on by him pleasuring himself is an experience that he doesn’t know how to describe. All he can focus on is the way he’s stroking himself while looking straight up at him, allowing him to see exactly what he’s doing to him. It sets Hajime’s gut on fire and sends electric shocks to every part of his body. He can’t decide if he wants to stay like this forever or discard the fleshlight to smother Tooru instead.

“I want to feel you everywhere,” Tooru sighs, “here,” he points at his lips, “here,” his chest, “here.” He punctuates his last “here” with a languid tug on his cock which is now standing at full hardness again, glistening and wet. He circles his thumb over the swollen head, following up with all of his palm in a twisting sort of movement. He begins fucking into his hand then, slow and deliberate. Hajime can tell he’s enjoying himself, putting himself on display like this, but after a couple more thrusts he stops abruptly, a hungry glint in his eyes.

“Iwa-chan,” he croaks, hips halting and eyes flitting to the fleshlight clasped in Hajime’s hands, “you think it can fit both of us?”

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.

“Yeah, sure **–** No, I don’t know. Fuck, maybe? Tooru **–** ” Hajime drops the fleshlight. Ignoring the mess he’s making in the process, he bends himself forward to lean over Tooru. “I want to try.”

“Me, too,” Tooru replies. Then he pulls Hajime into a kiss.

Hajime shivers. He doesn’t have words to describe how much he’s missed this.

Tooru kisses enthusiastically, fervently, a week’s worth of longing compressed into their heated exchange. He opens his mouth with a sharp gasp, inviting Hajime in. Hajime immediately decides that while watching each other without direct contact was great, phenomenal even, this is superior in every way. He can touch and kiss Tooru, feel his breath hot on his lips and the goosebumps springing up on Tooru’s skin. He needs Tooru close just like he needs air. With every kiss they share, his lungs fill until he feels like he’s floating.

Tooru pulls back, breathing hard. “Hajime,” he says, sweat beading on his brow, “I want to see you come. Come on, use me.” He leans up again, his lips brushing Hajime’s earlobe. “It’ll be so tight with us both inside.”

Hajime inhales a shaky breath, staining the bed with a fresh string of precome. “Okay,” he says, voice cracking. 

They both get on their knees, facing each other. With sweaty, sticky hands Hajime grabs the fleshlight once more, holding it between them so that one end faces them each.

Hajime lines himself up first and pushes back into the abused toy, shivering at the slick texture. He buries himself to the hilt, easily filling the whole thing by himself. Tooru gives an appreciative whistle, stroking him through the silicone.

“So big,” he coos. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this thing breaks…”

“Come on,” Hajime urges, casting Tooru’s flattery, though appreciated, aside. He needs to feel him, now.

“Okay.” Steadying himself, Tooru takes hold of himself and presses the head of his cock against the toy’s entrance, testing its resistance. The tip slips in fine, but after that it’s an extremely tight fit. 

“Keep going,” Hajime encourages. Tooru obliges without objection, forces his way inside slowly **–** and an unhinged groan rips from both of their throats. When Tooru joins him, every sensation multiplies. The pressure rises to a level that’s almost unbearable, squeezing Hajime from every which side. His head spins looking down at the two of them through the milky silicone, leaving close to no room for movement. Everything is hot and wet and tight. Hajime thinks he might faint. 

Tooru clutches at Hajime’s shoulders for help, his forehead pressed to the side of his neck. Hajime feels him shiver, breath hitting his sweaty skin in irregular puffs.

“You good?” Hajime asks.

“Perfect,” Tooru gasps against his neck. “Tight…”

“I’m gonna move, okay? Hold on to me.”

Tooru nods, his nails digging into Hajime’s shoulders.

And then, Hajime moves. The first thrust barely is one, but once he tries again, an explosion of pleasure fills up his lower half. It’s unlike anything Hajime’s ever felt before. The wet squelching noises, the feeling of his cock trapped between the walls of the fleshlight and Tooru pulsing and leaking against him -- it’s making him dizzy. He can’t think anymore, can’t form words in his head that make sense. All he can do is feel and respond to that, his body running away with him.

Tooru shudders and makes a sound so pornographic it pierces Hajime’s gut, his hips jerking forward harshly, grinding them together.

“Hajime,” Tooru moans, “you feel so good… _ah_ , you’re **–** gonna make me come **–** ” Tooru’s hips move erratically in tandem with Hajime’s. Heat radiates off of him **–** it’s in every breath, every drag of his cock against Hajime’s own. His nails scratch at Hajime’s skin, the feeling treading the line between pleasure and pain just so.

Hajime notices his eyes must have fallen closed at some point. He was too overwhelmed, too focused on the feeling of Tooru, finally, that everything else was put on the backburner. Now, though, he blinks his eyes open just in time to watch the two of them working the fleshlight together, held steady by Hajime’s own sweaty hand. It’s too much.

“Hajime…” Tooru moans again and again, an endless stream of the sweetest noises. Hajime tenses, all sounds getting stuck in his throat except a wordless gasp **–** and he comes. Through blurry eyes he watches the inside of the fleshlight go opaque with his come, coating him and Tooru both as he keeps pumping his hips through his orgasm. 

Hot, everything is hot and too much, and --

“Hajime, I’m--” Tooru bites Hajime’s shoulder, cutting himself off. He trembles, hands clamping down on Hajime’s arms as he follows suit, coming a second time. He heaves a shaky breath, his movements jittery and broken. Hajime shivers. Slick heat envelops him, something he and Tooru created together, searing and pleasurable at the same time. They stay like that for a moment, catching their breaths, holding each other as they slowly descend from their high.

With a groan, Hajime withdraws from the fleshlight, slowly, so achingly slowly, wincing at the cool air hitting his overheated skin. Tooru separates from him and falls backwards onto his back, hitting the bed in an exhausted heap of limbs. In a moment of clouded judgement Hajime tips the fleshlight still in his hand upside down, allowing its contents to drip out and onto Tooru’s pale stomach.

Tooru blinks at him, his mouth half open in a playful smile. He trails his fingers through the mess on his stomach almost contemplatively. Then, he takes them into his mouth one by one and licks them clean, leaving nothing but a seductive glint in his dark eyes. Hajime follows every of his movements with undivided attention. Even after he’s had an orgasm (and a satisfying one at that), Tooru knows how to keep his interest.

“We taste so good together,” he whispers.

 _Hell._ Hajime drops the fleshlight to be dealt with later and sidles up to Tooru in the middle of their bed, one hand cupping his cheek and bringing him close for a deep kiss. 

“Dirty liar,” he mutters into the space between their lips. Tooru laughs, but the sound gets lost between their next kiss and the one after that. Hajime takes Tooru into his arms, disregarding the fact they’re both sweaty and sticky in favor of holding him close, still craving more of him, his kisses, his voice. Tooru doesn’t object, melting into Hajime’s caresses, giving himself to him in full.

They make out for a long while, exchanging whispered words of affection between prolonged periods of kissing. Hajime feels himself come down and relax for what seems to be the first time in ages. All it took was this. 

Eventually, blinking slowly, Tooru pulls back far enough to look Hajime in the eye.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had that thing?”

Guilt seeps into his voice when Hajime replies. “I thought you might get jealous or think that I wasn’t enjoying sex with you anymore. I didn’t want you to think that because it’s not like that. At all.”

“Iwa-chan, please,” Tooru says, dragging out the ‘please’. “Me? Getting jealous of a _toy_? Come on.”

Hajime doesn’t respond. He just holds Tooru’s gaze, waiting. Knowing.

“Ugh, fine,” Tooru admits eventually. “But I wasn’t _that_ jealous, okay? It’s just, we didn’t see each other all week and I thought...”

Hajime snorts and takes a moment to kiss Oikawa’s forehead. “I love you. Only you. There’s nothing to be jealous of, alright? Even if I couldn’t see you for a year, nothing could replace you.”

“Mmh. I know,” Tooru says, the tension evaporating from his body. “I like hearing Iwa-chan say it though.”

“Spoiled brat,” Hajime teases, dipping down for another kiss, on the lips this time. Tooru sucks gently on his bottom lip, breathing a sweet sigh, and he knows they’re good.

He can’t wait to spend the entire next day with Tooru. Maybe he’ll take him on a date. A fancy one. Or maybe they’ll stay inside all day, watch old movies and order take-out, because that’s a perfectly viable option, too. It leaves lots of opportunities to kiss and cuddle, two things he’s missed more than anything. With Tooru curled against his side like this, he thinks he may actually be favoring this option.

They stay like that for a little while longer, until Hajime works up the energy to get up and make another trip to the bathroom.

“Stay there and wait for me, okay?”

Tooru buries his face in the pillows. “Mmh.”

Laughing quietly to himself, Hajime goes to the bathroom to clean up. He brings a wet towel back to their bedroom to do the same for Tooru, gently wiping him down. He then coaxes Tooru out of bed just long enough to change the sheets, and eventually they settle back down with the blanket pulled over them.

“Thank you, Iwa-chan,” Tooru murmurs. “I love you.”

Hajime’s heart skips a beat. “I love you, too. More than anyone and anything.” He takes Tooru’s hand and squeezes it.

A serene smile plays on Tooru’s lips. Hajime kisses them briefly, just a second of contact.

“You know,” Tooru begins again, brown eyes mischievous. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again, actually. Though nothing comes close to the real thing, I suppose…”

Hajime laughs. “I’m not sure I have the energy to go a second time right now, but tomorrow? As many times as you want.” He thinks of the next day, twenty-four hours of free time, all waiting to be spent with Tooru, no matter which way. His heart beats faster just thinking about it, threatening to spill over.

“Not tonight, no,” Tooru agrees, snuggling closer. He rests his head on Hajime’s chest, right over his pounding heart. 

“Tonight I just want to stay like this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this may be a bit off brand for me, but i wanted to give this a try anyway. for some reason or another, i had the outline for this sitting in my drafts for around a year before i recently decided to finish it. i haven't been writing actively for a while, so this was an entertaining way to get back into it i guess lol. this is not betaed, so if there are any mistakes they are completely my own and i'll probably go back and fix them in the morning! see you next time!


End file.
